An Angels Love Always Finds Away
by angels13
Summary: Princess Clarissa and Prince Jonathan are marked with the angels mark. Their parents have an annual ball for them held at The Herondales castle each year on Clarissa's birthday. One day she goes missing. Can Prince Jonathan find his princess?
1. The beginning

Prolog~

Clarissa Adele FairChild Morgenstern of Northern Idris was born with the angels mark on her right side. Jonathan Christopher Herondale of Southern Idris was also born with the angels mark on his left hand. They are each others other half and are to be betrothed to each other. King Valentine and King Stephan have decided that every year on Clarissa's birthday starting in her 6th; they will come to Stephan palace and hold a ball for their children to get to know each other.

6 years old~

" Clarissa, let's go it's time to meet Jonathan!" " But mum, I don't want to go." " Were going with you." She turns and sees her dad( Valentine), and 2 brothers( Sebastian, Simon). " I guess as long as Seb, Si, &amp; Daddy goes I'll go. " " That's my baby girl." Says Valentine kissing The top of her head. They go through the portal and end up in a ball room. Sebastian was 8 and Simon was 7. Clarissa hid behind her brothers when she had seen Ling Stephan walk over to greet them with wife and son. " Valentine it's great to see you my friend." " As to you my friend. " Stephan bends down to see Clarissa. " This must be Clarissa I presume. " Stephan says. " It is and this young lad might be Jonathan." Stephan nods. He pushes Jonathan forward and Valentine does the same with his daughter. They leave them walking together. Jonathan and Clarissa now stand in front of one an other. " Please to meet you Prince Jonathan." She curtsies. " As to you Princess Clarissa." Jonathan bows. " Would you like to dance?" Clarissa nods as they walk to the dance floor. " How old are you Jonathan?" " I am 7 and speaking of age isn't today your birthday?" " Yes but how'd you know?" " My father told me. Here I got you a gift." he pulls out a long silver necklace with a heart locket. " Thank you Jonathan it's beautiful. " he slides it on her neck. the hear hangs just above hers. He the pulls out a small music box. " But the heart through the slide on it's back and twist. " she does so. It opens playing a small tune. Her favorite song was playing. " How'd you know my favorite song?" " that your mother and mine were talking about it and I over heard. Do you like it?" " I love it thank you. " the song had bee " Once upon a December" because Clarissa'a birthday was December 18. " Clarissa it's time to go. " Valentine says. " Coming Father. Bye Jonathan thank you for the gift!" She waves good bye hurrying to the portal with her family.

age 10~

They arrive at Jonathan's palace in the ballroom. Clarissa is wearing her 6th birthday gift from Jonathan. Her parents and brother left her to wait for Jonathan; like always " Hello Clarissa, and happy birthday." She turns to see Jonathan in a nice back and ree shadow hunter suit. Clarissa was wearing a strapless red ball gown with lack seem and lace at the bottom. " Thank you Jonathan, its good to see you." " of course, let's dance. " he leads her on the ballroom floor. Over the years Jonathan had gotten cocky and rude each year. The dance was over and soon was her evening with Jonathan. " Time to go Clarissa." Her brother Sebastian said, he was now 12 and Simon was now 11. She turns away from Jonathan and waited for her brother to go through. Once he was through she felt a tug on her arm. She turns and sees Jonathan, he gives her a soft peck on the lips. " Clarissa, come on." Simon yells from the portal." Bye, Jonathan." She was blushing bright red. " bye Clarissa." He waves. She steps through the portal but not to home.

Jonathan's POV~

" what do you mean she's missing!" I shoot up from by bed hearing my mother yell. " Your highness she went through the portal but never arrived at the palace." One of the guards were saying someone was missing. Clarissa! I open my door to see my parents talking to a guard. " Jonathan, I'll be in in a minute. " my mother says. I close the door and sit on my bed. My mother and father come in looking sad. " Jonathan, Clarissa has went missing. There is no way to track her that we haven't tried to. " " What but she could be anywhere who would've.." My father cut me off " Jonathan, we don't know but we're going to find her. go to sleep and we will talk in the morning. " i nod and lay down.

I wake up from a mother comes in ," Baby what happened?" " I saw Clarissa laying in her own blood, calling for me but I couldn't reach her." " It's ok, it was just a dream she will be fine, go back to sleep." She gets up and walks out of the room. I just cant sleep. I will find her if it's the last thing I ever do I swear on the angel.

Clarissa's POV~

i wake up covered in my blood. Only remembering Jonathan kissing me before going through the portal. " She awake." I shoot my head up finding myself surrounded by demons. A greater demon steps through the circle around me. My heart ponds with fear. " Hello little princess, glad you awake." The demoness hissed. " Jonathan! Jonathan! help!" I scream. " Stupid girl, no one can hear you but us." She chuckles. I soon black out.

1 year later~ Clarissa's POV~

I wake up in a white room in a white bed. " She isn't going to remember much so let her take it easy." I hear a woman say to a man I don't know. " Okay, thanks." The lady leaves and the man comes beside me. " Hi I'm Luke, can you remember anything?" " Not much." was all I could choke out." it's okay, I'm not to going to hurt you. What's your name?" " Clarissa, I think." " okay, what about birthday or family members?" " My birthday I think it December 18, maybe and I don't know about family. " "okay, how about you live with me I have a daughter, Maya. You'll like her." I nod and see a small girl with brown hair Come in. " I'm Maya, I heard your names Clarissa." " Ya at least I think it is. " " okay I'm gunna call you Clary, k" " k. "


	2. Finding the mystery

5 years later~ Jace's POV~ They never found Clarissa. They suspect she's dead but I don't. They will never understand the connection truly because I can tell she's still alive. Somewhere. " Jonathan!" I hear my father yell." I like to he called Jace." "We have had it with your attitude your going to the NY institute for awhile." " WHAT!?" This can't be happening. " Go pack. " dammit.

Clary's POV~

i just finished training with Maya, now we're going to competitive cheer practice. " So, see anything of that Jonathan guy in your memories again?" " Nope" I say popping the P. " Remember anything at all about your past." " Not that I haven't told you. why are you trying to get rid of me Maya?" " No but Idk." I laugh at her answer. We arrive at the gym meeting up with our friend Iz, she's a shadowhunter, I'm a mundane and Maya is a werewolf. " So what's yo Iz?" " My damn cousin is coming to the institute because of his behavior. He a complete ass. Since he lost this girl." " What do you mean lost a girl?" Asked Maya. " He is Prince Jace of southern Idris and the princess of Northern Idris went missing on her birthday when she was 10." " Oh." I say. " Ya, he's suppose to be here with Alec in a minute but don't let him do anything to charm you he will just be a complete ass as always." " K " we both say. I am in out warm ups. Which is a black sports bra and red spanks. I like to wear a shirt over it because of my birthmark. It a white star the size of a quarter. I usually cover it up but forgot to today so shirt it is. " Clary, Maya, this is Jace my cousin." I turn to see a golden haired boy. 6'3. " Nice to meet you." I say. " so what are you exactly?" He asked me. Iz hit his arm and Maya laughed. " I'm a mundane and yes I know about the shadow world and i know about it because I live with Maya." He looks astonished. " Well, you wanna go out sometime?"" um noPe." Alec, Iz, and Maya are laughing no stop." What?" I shrug. " I...have...never...seen...someone...turn... Him down." Alec says through laughter." Well so I'm not like normal girls now am I Alec, I remember the time I kicked your ass in swords." I say and he shoots me a dagger look; Iz and Maya laugh even harder. " Wait Alec, she kicked your ass &amp; she's not even a shadow hunter?" " Yup." Iz says. ". Girls, get your asses over here we got the uniforms so were practicing in them today." ugh I hate the uniforms. We grab ours and change. Shit shows my birthmark. Great. I put my shirt over it. I walk onto the mat. " Clary, shirt." Coach Adam says. I growl &amp; take off the shirt. Iz looks at me weird. "What?" I asked. " You never told me you had a birthmark. Where's your necklace?" Iz sounds worried. " I didn't want it to break so it's in the locker room and I didn't tell you because only Maya &amp; Luke k ow about it. " was all I said. I look over to Jace and Alec, they look surprised like Iz did. Somethings fishy. We start our routine. By the end of it most pepole are out of breath. Just not Maya, Kalie, Iz, and I. we change out of our uniforms into our regular clothes. I put my necklace on and walk out with Maya waiting on Iz. Jace turns to me. " What's your real name?" " What?" " I said whats your real name I know it's not Clary." " It's Clarissa. Why?" " Where'd you get that necklace?" " This boy Jonathan gave it to me I think. why?" " Because." " No tell me why." " You might be the lost princess of Idris." Says Alec. I laugh. " Ya right nice little joke Alec." They look serious. " Oh you were serious." I said and they nod. " Well you are COMPLETELY mistaken, so drop it." I say and turn to walk to my car next to Maya's. When we get home Jace and Alec are with Iz, talking to Luke." Clary, come in here please." Yells Luke from the kitchen. " Ya?" I say hesitantly. " Could the possibilities Of you," " Nope. N.O.P.E, Nope!" I say walking out of te kitchen

Next day at school~

I wake up at 5:30. School starts at 8:00. I take a shower, do my makeup, curl my hair so it's not frizzy, and dressed in black jeans, tan ugs, with a white long sleeve shirt, and a frees best with a connected hood with fur on the rim. I get in my truck and wait for Maya. 10 minutes later she gets in too. It's 7:30 when We leave.

we get to our first class and I immediately see Jace. Great, NOT." Hey Clarissa, how's it been?" " My name is Clary and fine till I saw you." He grabs my locket and looks at it. " This is the exact same locket I gave to Clarissa when we were 6." " Ya well, appears not because I'm not her." I'm so sick of him right now.

Jaces's POV~

after the encounter with clary and Luke I called up my parents." Mum?"

" Yes?"

" I found Clarrisa."

" That's impossible." " No it's not, tell dad, Jocelyn,&amp; Valentine. At least come and look at her shes got the locket, look, and Mark."

"Fine we will be there soon."

I hung up after that, and got ready for mundane school. Ugh. When I got there my first class was with Clarissa. " Hey Clarissa how's it going?" " My name is Clary and fine till I saw you." Ouch that hurt. The day went by fast till I was at the institute awaiting a call from my parents.


	3. Princess Found

2 weeks later~

Clary's POV~

over the two weeks Jace has been here we have dropped the subject of the princess thing and got to be pretty good friends. Luke says someone was coming to examine my training. He won't tell me who they are. I line up in the training room. I'm going against Jordan, Maya's boyfriend. " Come on Jordan it's to easy. Wolf up." I tease him. " I might hurt you." " Ya right." I retort. He wolfs up and I attack. In a few minutes he's pinned. " Told ya." I say. " Ya ya, Clarissa." He's just trying to annoy me now. " I told you NOT to call me that. " " I know I like to annoy you." He gives me a goofy smile. I stick my tongue out at him playfully. He laughs. Then Raven and Sarah burst through the doors. " Clary! Clary!" They yell. When their parents go on a hunt or just out they stay with us and I watch them. " Hey girls, ready for bed?" I say bending down to their height. Ravens 8 and Sarah's 10. " If ya sing to us." " hmmmm, okay fine come on." We walk out the training room door to their bedroom next to mine. "Alright, what should I sing?" " Sing once upon a December!" They both say. " okay."

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory-_

_Some one holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory-_

_Far away long ago_

_Glowing dim as an amber_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_and a song someone sings-_

_once upon a December-._

" That's so beautiful." " Thanks, good night," " Wait tell us a story." " Okay, what story?" " About the angel boy Jonathan!" " okay. wait! How'd you know about him nobody knows about that ?not even Maya does." they look guilty. I pear over Sarah's back she's sitting on something. " Is is that my sketch book?" I say grabbing it out from under her." Yes. Are you mad?" " no I'm not just don't take anything with out permission." they nod. " okay from what I remember is that he was dancing with a little red haired girl and when she was leaving with a boy who has white hair before she goes he grabs her and kisses her on the lips. " " What'd he look like?" Asked Sarah. " He had golden hair and eyes. And the girl had bright red hair and green eyes. " " But you just described Prince Jace and You?" " No I didn't I described a boy and some girl, now go to sleep." " night clary." I turn out the lights grabbing my sketch book hiding it behind my back as I go out. I turn and see Jace. " You really described me and you." " correction the grammar is you and I and no I didn't." He grabs the sketch book from me and runs toward the training room. " Jace Herondale give me my damn book!" I yell down the hall. He laughs like a 5 year old. " Come and get it , Clarissa!" He yells back. I growl. We reach the training room and I see the royal families. Morgenstern and Herondales. Jace walks over to King Valentine and hands him the book. I give him a look saying your fixing to get it. He just ducking smirks. He hands the book to Valentine and he flips through it. " Clarissa, " Jace starts but never gets to finish because I charge at him. " Jace I'm gunna fucking kill you." " Come get it Clarissa!" " My name is Clary!" I yell and run after him. Jordan come out of no where and puts me over his shoulder. " Jordan put me down!" I say and he drops me. "Damn you Kyle." I say he laughs. I turn and as I do Queen Jocelyn runs to me to give me a hug."Um?" I say. " Don't you remember your mother?" She says." God, did Jace tell you that I was the freakin 'princess'." " Well you are the drawings and your looks and your locket says it all." She says" no it doesn't I'm sorry but I'm not her, Jace is delusional. " I say and turn to walk out of the room. When I'm half way down the hallway, I'm pulled by a guy with white hair that looks like Valentine. " Um do I know you, you seem familiar?" " Yes I'm your brother Sebastian, and you are Princess Clarissa, you look just like her and if you would let us we can help prove it." " Fine but if your wrong I want none of you to come after me again. " he nods and turns away.

Jaces POV~

Im walking down the hall to get Clary. I pass a door and hear her.

_once upon a December-._

" That's so beautiful." " Thanks, good night," " Wait tell us a story." " Okay, what story?" " About the angel boy Jonathan!" " okay. wait! How'd you know about him nobody knows about that ?not even Maya does." . I " Is is that my sketch book?"she said." Yes. Are you mad?" " no I'm not just don't take anything with out permission." " okay from what I remember is that he was dancing with a little red haired girl and when she was leaving with a boy who has white hair before she goes he grabs her and kisses her on the lips. " " What'd he look like?" Asked Sarah. " He had golden hair and eyes. And the girl had bright red hair and green eyes. " " But you just described Prince Jace and You?" " No I didn't I described a boy and some girl, now go to sleep." " night clary." she turns out the lights when she comes out the door. " you did you hear that?"

" Yes, and you just described me and you." " Correction the grammar is you and I and no I didn't." I grab her sketch book and run down the hall to the training room. We are shouting things at each other till I get to the training room. I hand Valentine the book and she shoots me a look and I smirk. She charges at me and Jordan stops her. " Jordan put me down. " she says and he drops her I have to suppress a laugh. " Damn you Kyle." He just laughs. She gets up and Jocelyn hugs her." Um?" " Don't you remember your mother?" " God did Jace tell you u was the freakin 'Princess' " She says. " no your drawing, looks, and necklace say it all." " no It doesn't I'm sorry but I'm not her Jace is delusional. " she says and stalks out of the room. Sebastian goed after her then comes back. " She has agreed to let us prove it to her. " He says coming into the room. " Valentine did you bring the music box?" Asked my father. " Yes, will that help her remember though?" " It will because her necklace it the only thing that will open it and I guarantee she will and if that doesn't I could maybe get her to show her birthmark." I say. " Okay, let's find her and who will get her to listen?" Jocelyn says. " I can do it." I volunteered. They hand me the box and I jog to Clary's room.

Clary's POV~

I go back to my room and lay in my bed. I hear a nock at the door. " Come in." I say. I sit up and Jace comes in. I let out a breath and lay back down on my side. Facing away from the door. " Clary can we talk?" He asks. " What about?" " Just things." " okay." He sits on my bed and I sit up. He pulls out a box that looks familiar. " Do you remember this?" he asks. " I don't really know it seems familiar though." I say. He reaches for my necklace. " I gave this to you for your 6th birthday, the day we met." He plugs in the locket to the side of the box. It opens and plays a familiar tune." I still don't believe you anybody could get this." I say. He sets down the box on my night stand. " lay down." He says. " excuse me?" " I said lay down." He says gently. " why?" " Do you trust me?" " not really." I say and I see his eyes with a bit of hurt in them. " Okay." I say and lay down. He pulls down my covers off my legs. He stratal's me and pulls up my shirt a little above the ribs. " Um Jace what are you doing?" I ask hesitantly. " Shh, I'm helping you remember." He says. He puts his left hand on my birth mark. I close my eyes and a flash back starts.

_A girl walks through a portal. {The girl I realize is me} her father pushes her forward to the golden boy. {Jac. Or Jonathan} he is about 7 and I am about 6. " please to meet you Prince Jonathan." I say. { what is happening.} " As to you Princess Clarissa." He says. { I'm the princess}. _

_After that another flash back starts. _

_I walk toward the portal when Jace pulls me back. He brings his lips to mine. {I'm blushing} " Bye Jonathan." " Bye Clarissa." {my first kiss was Jace}. When is step through the portal I wake up in blood surrounded my demons. A demoness steps through. " Hello princess glad your awake." " Jonathan! Jonathan! Help!" { I'm yelling for Jace} " Stupid girl The only ones who can hear you is us." the demoness hisses. _

_The flash backs end_.

I look up and see Jace on top of me. " Jace?"

" Do you remember now?"

" Yes, I'm so sor," he cut me off with a kiss. I find my hands in his hair and his hands on my shirt lifting it up over my head. I give a gasp when he starts kissing my neck. " I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." He mumbled in the crook of my neck. " Jace, there was nothing you could do you were to young." I say. He pulls his head to rest upon mine. " Doesn't matter you could've died." " I'm hear now aren't I." I say. we both chuckle. " Yes, and more beautiful as ever." He says. Before I could respond he kisses me more fiercely. He pulls up and I whimper a little. He's trying to suppress a laugh. " As much as I would love to take you hear eight now, you still have to see your family."

" Can't I see them in the morning or something."

" Nope."

" Damn you." I says playfully. "oh come on I'm your ' precious angel boy'." I chuckle. " What ever helps you sleep at night, Jonathan." I say. " If I don't call you Clarissa, can you not call me Jonathan." " Okay." I pull my shirt on and walk out of the room with Jace. I hear Luke snoring in his office. We get to the training room where mine and Jace's family reside. My mum rushes over to me as well as my dad and brothers. " Oh Clarissa, I missed you so much." My mum says crushing mw in a hug. " I'm okay, Jace helped me remember." I say. Hugging her back. After my family and I are reunited Luke comes in. " Thank you so much Luke for taking care of our little girl." My dad says. " Your welcome your highness. If you want you can take her back to Idris." Luke says." would you like that?" My mum asks. I nod. " Okay we'll be here in the morning to get you. " everybody leaves out of the room except Jace and I. " So princess, I hear that a handsome, young, dashing, god saved you is that true?" " No, you did Prince Jace." I laugh and he picks me up by the waist swings me around. I scream with joy. " Okay... Okay... That's a ... Yes... I suppose." I say through laughter. " Oh you suppose?" " No, I know. Now will you out me down?" "Hmm, okay." he puts me down and we head to my room to sleep. " Goodnight Clary." " Night Jace. "


	4. Missing Again part 1

I wake in the morning snuggled to Jace. I remember the events of the past evening. I realize I have a family, kingdom, and a fiancé. Oh god I'm going to be a queen. Great. I roll over to Jace's face. I kiss his lips softly. He wakes up slightly. " Good morning princess." He says. " Morning my Prince." I giggle. Then there's a nock at the door. Raven and Sarah come in. " We heard the news, we knew it." I laugh they climb over Jace and hug me. " Are you leaving us?" " I'm going to Idris for awhile but I promise I will come and visit. How about I make pancakes before I leave." " Oh I could go for a couple of pancakes Clary." I hear Jace mumble. " They are not for you they are for the girls. " I giggle out. " Come on Princess make your handsome, god like Prince some breakfast." " okay," he smiles." Where is he?" They girls laugh and Jace mocks hurt. " Fine, Jace you win but you owe me." I say and get up. " Oh believe you will be given what your owed." He says laying back down. I hit his stomach lightly. " if I'm making breakfast your watching the girls mister." I say. I whisper to the girls ears. " Be as roust and difficult as can be!" they nod and run out of the room. " Go catch them Jace." I say and she grumbles getting up. I make the pancakes and I'm cleaning up. " Girls come back. Oh come on!" Jace yells. I giggle at the door way. " It's ready. " I say. " was that wild enough Clary?" Asks Raven. " Yes it was now go eat. " I say. Jace has the most hilarious expression on his face. " Did you tell them to be wild?" " yes, so." Is say. He picks me up over my shoulder. " Ahhh, Jace put me down, Ahhh." he walks into the dining room where the girls are eating. The start laughing. " Girls do you believe clary has been a bad princess?" They nod. " Ha, you wouldn't." They all nod with mischievous grins on their faces." Girls?" Jace sets me down on the floor. Holding me down he yells," Attack Cary!" The girls run and start tickling me. I'm laughing so hard I'm about to cry. " AHHHH, STOP AHHHH PLEASE." I say laughing and screaming with joy. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jace's and my families standing there with smiles plastered on their faces. " Whats the magic word?" Jace says teasingly. " Please?" " Nope" he says popping the P. The girls and him start tickling me again. " Last chance Clary." " Um I'm sorry for making the girls be have bad for you." " and?" I sigh. " For challenging your word on being a god." " That's better." I scowl at him making him laugh. " Who's these lovely little girls?" Mum asks. " This is Raven and Sarah, some girls I babysit sometimes. " I say. My mum smiles. Sarah tugs on my arm." Clary, where's the sausage?" " It's in the kitchen. Go get it please." " Okay." She runs into the kitchen. " You cook?" Seb asks. " Yes." I say flatly. " What else do you do in spare time?" Asks my mum. " I work in an animal shelter, I babysit, Competitive cheerleading, volunteer work at the school, and I teach a beginners tumbling and gymnastics class 3 times a week for kids under the age of 13." They all look astonished. " That's quiet a lot. What are your grade like?" Says my dad. " Straight A's, and I'm in Senior classes and some college credits classes." Their expressions are hilarious. I hear Sarah burst from the kitchen. "Clary, come quick it's HORRIBLE." Sarah says. She pulls me by my arm to the kitchen door. Jordan and Maya are making out on the island. " AH EW GROSE, JORDAN AND MAYA THERE ARE KIDS HERE GET A ROOM!" I say in a half yell. Maya jumps down from the island. " I think you seriously scared Sarah here. See she's traumatized." I say and Sarah nods in agreement.

I get ready for the day. I meet my parents at the portal. I walk through and end up in an amazing castle. " Welcome home baby." My mum says. I'm lead to my room. i unpack and dinners brought to me. My mum come is a little before 11:00. " Hey mum what's up?"

" We would like to know if on your birthday that we could do the annual ball like we did when you were a kid."

" Sure that sound like fun."

" ok, I will get a dress fixed; Celine &amp; I will start planing. It will be so much fun!" She gets up and leaves my room. I get ready for bed and I read till sleep takes me in.

December 18~ Clary's POV~

Mum had gave me a beautiful ball gown to wear. It was a pretty dark red, strapless, sweet heart neck line, with golden lace and seam. It was floor length and I had on 4 inch red heals that were like 4 inches wide. I fixed my hair putting it down sprawled across my shoulders. I pick up what was inside a box my parents left me. A silver tiara with sublet sparkles at the bottom rim with a big white crystal in the middle. I place the tiara on my head. When I looking the mirror someone is behind me. " Hello princess, good to see you we'll again." I turn to see the demoness from 6 years ago. She has 2 demons with her. They grab my arms; I try to fight them off but I had no weapons and they were to strong. " I'll take this." She says slipping my locket off from around my neck. " No." I say. She slips it on and pulls out a vile of blue liquid. She drinks it. In a matter of seconds she looks exactly like me and sounds the same as me with same clothing. " What the hell?" " I'm playing princess tonight while you play prisoner." I soon black out leaving 1thought in my mind. Jace.


	5. Missing part 2

Jace's POV~ I am waiting for the Morgensterns to get here. I dressed in a shadowhunter suit with my sword and weapons belt on. I can't wait to see Clary in a beautiful gown dressed like a true princess. I see a portal open and I see Clary step through with her family. She is stunning. I go up to her and bow as she curtsies. I lead her on the dance floor like I did when we were kids. " You look lovely Clary." " Thank you Jace, you don't look to bad yourself." The dance ends and we go to the top of the stairs where our families reside. We take a seat next to rah other on our thrones. After our fathers announce that Clary had been found we dance again. " I love you Clary." I tell her. She just smiles. Something's wrong. She pulls away and has this evil smile on her face. " People of Idris," she yells. " Your princess is missing again. " what. That's impossible. Shes right there. Everyone is whispering around. " If you do not believe me watch this. " She takes off the locket and she turns into a demon. Not just any demon. But Liltith. Everyone gasps and steps back. I pull out my sword. " Where's Clary!" I yell. She laughs and holds up her staff with her ball on it.A picture come projected off of the ball for everyone to see. " Here's your previous princess!" She laughs. The picture is of Clary tied up in the woods by a lake in the middle of a demons nest, unconscious. " You all really thought that if you found her she would be safe? Fools it only puts her in more danger than ever."

" Why do you want Clary?"

" Her spirit. Which will be mine in no time." She laughs evilly.

" I swear if you,"

" It was not me nor the demons that is killing her."

" Than what is it Lilith?" " You." " How?" Valentine asks. " Jace said he loved me thinking it was Clarissa, but he pledged his love for me so is other half{Clary}, is dying slowly and painfully." With that she disappears. Everyone is going chaotic about the sudden news. I go to my room and put on my gear. I run as fast as I can to the stables and saddle my horse up. I hear foot steps behind me. I turn and see Sebastian and Simon. " We're going with you." Seb says. " And you have to let us considering she's our sister and we're not losing her again." Simon says. " Okay get geared up." I reply. After all horse are saddled and we have geared up; we head off to the woods outside of the city, where their demon nest holds our princess.

Clary's POV~

I open my eyes and I see I'm exactly where I was 6 years ago. Surrounded by demons and woods. I look up and see Lilith standing above me." what do you want Lilith." I barely choke out. She bends down next to me. Grabs my neck and raises be above the ground." Pity, you are very beautiful. In only a matter of minutes you'll be gone and the demons will rule." " You can't kill me you tried 6 years ago."

" Your right I can't but your prince can." as she said that a sharp pain coursed through my lower abdomen. I give a small gasp at the pain. Lilith chuckles and throws me across where another tree is standing. I hit the tree. The last thing I hear is horses coming near where we were.


	6. After Math

Jace's POV~ We ride up the mountains. I feel strong demon presence. We look to find Lilith, she is standing by a tree. There are 6 demons total including Lilith. We draw our swords and blades. Seb and Simon take the three demons on the right and I take two on the left.

They were still finishing their demons off and mine were defeated." Go! Find Clary!" Seb yells. I rush up the hill to a tree where I see Clary's limp body lay. I run to her but before I get to her I am quickly swept off my feet and thrown in the air by Lilith. " The little Prince comes to save his fair Princess how quaint." She chuckles. I get up grabbing my sword charging at Lilith. She screams with slight pain when I nicked her skin on her side with my sword. I was nocked off my feet once again by her. " Bitch!" I screamed. I charged her again. I got another hit on her.

Her nails had made precise cuts and gashes on my collar bone, arms, and neck. She managed to trash my jacket. I get up and wipe the blood from my mouth. I hear Seb and Simon come up. I turn to see them on their horses; running up the hill. They throw me my bow and an arrow. I turn and shoot; piercing Lilith's heart. She curled up and disappeared. I run towards Clary's limo body. I cut the ropes off her wrists; pulling her body into my lap. Putting my face to her neck I mumble. " Please Clary wake up. I love you and only you. Please Wake up." I let a tear escape my eyes. " _hmmm. Jace?"_ I look up to hearing her voice. I lift her on my horse; her body still limp in my arms. We ride out of the woods to the palace gates. " Their Back!" I hear the people yell. Valentine, Jocelyn, My mum and Dad, come out of the palace to see Clary almost lifeless in my arms. " Oh, my baby!" Jocelyn says. My father comes up and takes Clary from my arms. Jocelyn is crying into Valentine's shoulder. " Celine go call Magnus, and hurry. " he says running Clary into the palace. Sebastian, Simon, Jocelyn, Valentine, and I are walking towards my room; Where my father had her put. After a few hours Magnus had came through the doors. " She's fine, will be a sleep for a couple days." he says. We all sigh with relief.

4 Days Later~

Valentine, Jocelyn, Simon, and Sebastian had went home 2 days ago. I have spent every moment of every dad at Clary'a bed side. I touch her hand; it's cold, and feels lifeless. _" How could you have let this happen?"_ I asked my self.

I heard a mumble and a stir. It was Clary. " Jace?"

" Clary." I say jumping out of my seat pulling her body in to mine for a huge. She raps her arms around my neck, and my head buried in her neck; hands on small of her back. I feel her body shake with small sobs. " I'm so sorry I let this happen." I say. " Jace, I'm okay, it'a not your fault."

" Clary, no your not, you almost died because of me." I kissed her neck, head, and cheek. " Doesn't matter, Jace, as long as I live I will love you And if there's a life after that I'll love you then. "

" And I'll protect you with my life. " she pulled my face to meet hers. She kissed me fiercely; taking my bottom lip between hers and sucking lightly. I kissed my way down her neck. I suddenly remembered that she was to weak. "What's wrong?" She asks. " Your to weak right now, you need to rest."

" Then lay with me. I can tell you haven't slept in days. " I slip under the covers and curl her into my body. Sleep takes over when I know she's safe in my arms.

Clary's POV~

I feel a warm hand on mine. I stir at the touch knowing it was Jace's. " Jace?" I asked.

" Clary." he says jumping out of his seat pulling my body into his for a huge. I raps my arms around his neck, and his head buried in my neck; hands on the small of my back. My body shakes with small sobs. " I'm so sorry I let this happen." He says. " Jace, I'm okay, it'a not your fault." I say.

" Clary, no your not, you almost died because of me." He kissed my neck, head, and cheek. " Doesn't matter, Jace, as long as I live I will love you And if there's a life after that I'll love you then. "

"And I'll protect you with my life. " i pulled is face to mine hers. Ikissed me fiercely; taking his bottom lip between mine and sucking lightly. He kissed his way down my neck. He suddenly pulled back. "What's wrong?" I ask. " Your to weak right now, you need to rest." I can tell he hasn't slept in days.

" Then lay with me. I can tell you haven't slept in days. " say. He slips through the covers and I curl in to his toned and muscular body. Going to sleep feeling safe and at home in Jace's arms.

~Epilog.~

2 months after the event Clary and Jace were married. Valentine and Jocelyn stepped down and Sebastian took his place as king. Celine and Stephan soon stepped down as well; Jace and Clary taking their place. Simon and Isabelle got married 2 years after and same with Alec and Magnus.

Jace and Clary have one daughter, Theresa and three son, Jude, Colten, and daughter was the youngest; and being the only one with the angels mark.

They were soon contacted by the King and Queen of Western Idris, James and Emily Carstairs. Their son, William, was 2; he was also bearing the angels' mark.


	7. Other:(AN MUST READ)

**What do you think of a sequel for,...?**

_An Angels Love Always Finds it's Way_

_Broken and Destroyed _

**Comment your thoughts! :)**

**-Angels13**


End file.
